


Just a Matter of Time

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Flirting, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, New Caprica, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Knowledge<br/>Prompt: Lee/Sam - discovering the taste of the forbidden (singerdiva)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Allusions to fight/blood kink and breathplay.

“You always taste better after you’ve frakked Kara.”

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t shower before I come up here?” Sam lifted his shoulder and sniffed.

Lee licked a path up the middle of Sam’s chest. “I’m saying you don’t have to. I like the way she tastes on you.”

“Do you think she knows we know?” Sam laughed and kissed him again. “Can you imagine if she ever figured this out?”

“She’d probably either get angry and call me out in the gym, or she’d bring some popcorn and try to give us pointers.” Lee imagined him and Kara bloody, frakking after a good fight, and groaned. He ground his erection into Sam’s hip.

Sam tipped his chin to the side and nibbled on his neck. “You two do love a good fight. Never better frakking her than after one of your knock-downs. She comes back down battered and bruised and so horny I can hardly keep up.” He loved the way Lee panted when he had his fingers around his neck. “She can go for _hours_!”

“Not fair you always get the after-effects of that.” He stuck his hands down the back of Sam’s pants. “Gods, Sam. Right there. Just like that.”

“Like this?” He carded his fingers through Lee’s short hair and pulled. He bit down harder and paused to admire his handiwork. “You could follow her down next time. Join us. Maybe between the two of us we could frak her speechless.”

“Right. Kara speechless.”

“It could happen.”

“Nope. I used to have to listen to her frak my brother. Trust me. She never shuts up.” He grinned at Sam. “She does come up with some interesting swear words when she comes, though.” He pushed Sam toward the rack. “Now, how about we leave Kara down there, and pay some attention to our own orgasms?”

Sam half-sat, half-fell, pulling Lee down with him. He rolled Lee over underneath him and pushed his cock into Lee’s. “Is that an order, sir?” he purred.

“If I say yes, will you shut up and suck my cock?”

Sam pulled up onto his knees, yanking Lee’s sweats down. “I thought you’d never ask.” He wrapped his fist and his mouth around Lee’s cock, loving the moans and the way Lee writhed on the bed. Lee was so responsive. He sucked harder, rubbed his finger into the soft spot behind Lee’s balls, swallowed down every drop as Lee shouted his pleasure.

He wondered what would happen if he and Kara teamed up on Lee. He was still learning Lee’s body, and he’d bet a season’s worth of box seat tickets Kara knew every single delicious inch of him.


End file.
